walking_deadfandomcom_de-20200213-history
The Walking Dead (Videospiel)
|Untertitel = |USK = left|50px |PEGI = left|50px |Veröffentlichung = 24. April 2012 24. Oktober 2014 (PS4, Xbox One) 28. August 2018 (Switch) |Typ = Spiel }}The Walking Dead (Computerspiel) ist ein Point-and-Click-Adventure im Episodenformat. Es basiert auf dem gleichnamigen Comic von Robert Kirkman und ist für Android, iOS, macOS, Windows, Nintendo Switch, PlayStation 3, PlayStation 4, Xbox 360 und Xbox One erschienen. Das Spiel wurde von Telltale Games entwickelt. Das Spiel sollte Ende 2011 veröffentlicht werden, wurde aber aufgrund von Produktions- und Entwicklungsverzögerungen auf Anfang 2012 verschoben. Die erste Staffel des Spiels besteht aus fünf Episoden, die zwischen April und November 2012 veröffentlicht wurden. Die iOS-Versionen der Episoden erschienen kurz darauf. Es wurden außerdem Retail-Versionen der kompletten Serie veröffentlicht. Die deutsche Retail-Version beinhaltet deutsche Untertitel für das Spiel. Ein Update soll später deutsche Untertitel für bereits gekaufte Spiele einfügen. Die zweite Staffel des Spiels namens "The Walking Dead - Season Two" besteht ebenfalls aus fünf Episoden, die erste wurde am 17. Dezember 2013 und die letzte Episode am 16. August 2014 veröffentlicht. Das Spiel ist in der gleichen fiktionalen Welt angesiedelt wie die Comicserie. Die Ereignisse verlaufen chronologisch nach dem Auslösen der Zombie-Apokalypse in Georgia. Die meisten Charaktere sind neu für das Spiel erfunden worden; der Protagonist, Universitätsprofessor Lee Everett, kümmert sich um das junge Mädchen Clementine, während sie mit anderen Überlebenden zusammenarbeiten. Einige Charaktere aus der Comicserie haben Auftritte im Spiel, darunter Hershel Greene und Glenn. The Walking Dead ist ein Point-and-Click-Adventure, das den Fokus nicht auf das Rätsellösen, sondern auf die Geschichte und Charaktere legt. Die Geschichte wird von Entscheidungen und Handlungen des Spielers beeinflusst. Im Laufe der Handlung sterben bestimmte Charaktere oder nehmen eine entsprechende Haltung gegenüber dem Protagonisten ein, je nachdem, welche Entscheidungen getroffen wurden. Diese Entscheidungen werden mit in die nächsten Episoden übernommen. Beschreibung Der Spieler schlüpft in die Rolle von Lee Everett, einem Afro-Amerikanischen Hochschullehrers, der in Macon (Georgia) aufgewachsen ist, dessen Leben sich schlagartig verändert hat, als er des Mordes an einem Politiker beschuldigt wird, der mit seiner Frau schlief. Er wird verurteilt und soll in ein nahegelegenes Gefängnis gebracht werden.Robert Kirkman lässt sich darauf ein, dass es sich bei dem Gefängnis um dasselbe Gefängnis handelt, das in der TV-Serie am Ende von Die Mahd gezeigt wird Beim Transport passiert ein Unfall, in Folge dessen sich Lee befreien kann. Er flieht in ein nahe gelegenes Haus. Dort angekommen trifft er auf Clementine, ein 8-jähriges Mädchen, dessen Eltern von Zombies getötet wurden. Lee beschließt das Kind mit sich zu nehmen und beginnt die Suche nach ihren Eltern und einer sicheren Unterkunft. Über das Spiel thumb|300px|Clementine und Lee Das Spiel ist in 5 Episoden unterteilt, die nacheinander durch Telltale freigeschaltet wurd Spielmechanik Der Spieler kann mit Charakteren interagieren und Gegenstände untersuchen. Dabei muss er auch Gegenstände aus seinem Inventar verwenden und mit der Umgebung interagieren. Laut Robert Kirkman legt The Walking Dead den Fokus auf die Charakterentwicklung und auf die Geschichte und weniger auf die Action-Elemente, die in anderen Zombie-Spielen, wie zum Beispiel Left 4 Dead, im Vordergrund stehen. In einigen Abschnitten muss der Spieler eine Entscheidung in einer bestimmten Zeitspanne treffen, die oft einen langfristigen Effekt auf die Geschichte hat. Bei anderen Entscheidungsmöglichkeiten in Gesprächen muss der Spieler in einer bestimmten Zeitspanne eine Antwort wählen, ansonsten sagt er nichts, was die Einstellung anderer Charaktere zu ihm ändern kann. Es gibt außerdem actionbasierte Sequenzen, in denen der Spieler bestimmten Anweisungen auf dem Bildschirm folgen muss, sogenannte Quick-Time-Events, um sich oder andere Charaktere vor dem Tode zu bewahren; gelingt dies dem Spieler nicht, startet das Spiel an dieser Stelle von Neuem. Der Spieler kann eine Option einstellen, damit ihm beim Spielen mitgeteilt wird, wie eine Person auf eine Antwort reagiert hat und ob sie ihre Einstellung gegenüber Lee geändert hat. Jede Episode enthält fünf Stellen, an denen der Spieler wichtige Entscheidungen zwischen zwei Optionen wählen muss; über die Server von Telltale errechnet das Spiel, wie viele Spieler welche Option gewählt haben, und ermöglicht so dem Spieler, sich mit anderen Spielern zu vergleichen. Das Spiel kann, ungeachtet dessen, welche Entscheidungen man getroffen hat, abgeschlossen werden, allerdings basiert der Verlauf der Geschichte auf diesen Entscheidungen. Das Spiel ermöglicht es, verschiedene Speicherslots zu verwenden, und enthält eine Rückspulfunktion, womit der Spieler zurückgehen und vorherige Entscheidungen ändern kann. en. Somit sollte die Wartezeit auf die nächste TWD Staffel verkürzt werden. Das Spiel beginnt zeitlich bei den Webisoden von AMC. (Also kurz nach dem Ausbruch der Seuche und vor Rick's Erwachen). Es spielt im selben Universum von Robert Kirkman. Das bedeutet, dass die Zombies nur durch ein Kopftrauma (Kopfschuss, Gewalteinwirkung) tatsächlich sterben und dass jeder infiziert ist - der Zombiebiss ist nur ein besonders starkes Gift. Im Grunde ist das Spiel eine Mischung aus Point&Click und 3rd-Person-Shooter, wobei die Action-Handlungen recht selten sind. Der Spieler muss mit Überlebenden sprechen. Dabei hat er in der Regel nur einen begrenzten Zeitraum um ihnen zu antworten, sonst wird seine Antwort als "Schweigen" gedeutet, was legitim ist. Im Spielverlauf muss Lee viele Entscheidungen treffen, die für den weiteren Spielverlauf entscheidend sind. Rettet er z.B. eine Person, so wird diese Person auch weiterhin an seiner Seite sein, wohingegen eine tote Person auch in den folgenden Episoden nicht mehr auftauchen wird. Alle Episoden von The Walking Dead - The Game Veröffentlichung right|300px thumb|300px|Das deutsche Menü Am 24. bzw. 25. April 2012 erschien The Walking Dead - The Game als Digitale Version für PS3, Xbox 360 und PC. Am 10. Mai 2013 erschien das Spiel auch als Retail-FassungRetail-Fassung bedeutet: Das Spiel erscheint/erschien auf Blu-Ray, DVD, CD und/oder Spielkarte in Deutschland für PS3, Xbox 360 und PC sowie erstmals mit deutsches Menü und deutschen Untertitel. Am 20. August 2013 erschien in den USA die PS VITA Version, die PS VITA Version beinhaltet die 5 Episoden + die Zusatzepisode 400 Days, und am 4. September 2013 als digitale Version in Europa. Am 29. Oktober 2013 erschien das Spiel als Game of the Year-Editon für den PC. Zudem erschien am 24. Oktober 2014 das Spiel als Retail-Fassung für die PS4 und Xbox One in Deutschland. Außerdem ist die komplette erste Staffel am 28. August 2018 für die Nintendo Switch erschienen. Eine Übersicht zum kaufen der Episoden findet Ihr hier. Auszeichnungen 2012 330px *'Gamasutra und Game Developer': Telltale Games (Top 10 Entwickler 2012) *'Spike Video Game Awards 2012': The Walking Dead - The Game (Spiel des Jahres, Bestes adaptiertes Videospiel und Bestes Herunterladbares Spiel“ ausgezeichnet; *'Spike Video Game Awards 2012': Melissa Hutchisons Rolle als Clementine (Beste weibliche Performance) *'Spike Video Game Awards 2012': Dave Fennoys Rolle als Lee Everett (Beste männliche Performance, Nominierung) *'Spike Video Game Awards 2012': Telltale Games (Spielstudio des Jahres) *'2012 Inside Gaming Awards': The Walking Dead (Bestes herunterladbares Spiel) *'2012 Inside Gaming Awards': Lee Everett (Bestes Charakterdesign) *'Wired': The Walking Dead (Spiel des Jahres 2012). Links *Spielseite von Telltele *Wikia: The Walking Dead: The Game TWD-Universum * das Spiel ist Bestandteil des Comic-Universums, einer von mehreren Handlungswelten. Nachweise Kategorie:Spiele